We are engaged in studies on: 1) The biosynthesis of ether lipids in anaerobic bacteria; 2) The role of ether lipids in the membranes of anaerobic bacteria; 3) The control of membrane fluidity in anaerobic bacteria; 4) Studies on the assembly of the outer membrane of gram-negative bacteria.